Oh, Sweet Nightmare
by Akira Ichijouji
Summary: Takeru has feelings for Ken. Ken thinks he has feelings for Takeru, but he actually has feelings for Daisuke. Angst and sadism abound. Rated
1. Oh, Sweet Nightmare, I Am Thine

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...gee, that's a no-brainer. If I did there would be...Lots and lots and lots of yaoi!!! nosebleed ^^;; Anyway...Saban, Fox Kids, and Toei Animation own it, as well as Bandai, methinks...  
  
A/N: Ah, yes, I'm just feeding my obsession with Ken-related couples...I have recently discovered the beauty of Kenkeru, and even though it wouldn't actually happen, it makes for great fanfics. So this is my Kenkeru/Kensuke. (Ken sure gets around, ne? Hehehe...^_~) Oh, yeah, I forgot...this is YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. Boys with boys. Don't like it? Too bad, you can mosey your mouse up to the Back button and click. Do like it? By all means read! And please R&R! ^_^  
  
Woo, this is a big departure from my usual fluffy fics. Angst and sadism. And lots of it! I wrote most of this very late at night, actually...and I think I was tapping into some of my own stifled personality to write it. Frightening, ne?  
  
This story is rated "R" for language, lemony content, and just some overall wrongness. Muahaha. ^_~  
  
~~~  
  
~Oh, Sweet Nightmare~  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
~~~  
  
It all started with that damned jogress evolving. Could I be accepted into the group? Could I accept them? Could my feelings for Daisuke completely take control of me? Ha. The answer to all three questions is "yes".  
  
What I feel every time XV-mon and Stingmon jogress evolve is indescribable. There is a closeness that I never thought I could feel with anyone -- much less with Daisuke. He *is* charming, in his own way. His slightly stylish but garish clothing, his spiky mahogany hair, the goggles -- they all scream Daisuke, as I do.  
  
I used to be angry at myself for what I have done. Now I am angry at the injustice of the world, and at Fate, which made me who I am: Arrogant, kind, spiteful, gentle, borderline insane, and...and...fickle. That is the one that I hate to label myself as. That is the one that hurts.  
  
What I felt for Takeru was a mistake. A simple mistake, easily fixable, if he had not had the same feelings for me. It was the kind of love that left you cursing the intruder in your bed the next morning. It was the kind of love that you try and try to forget...It was the kind of love that left me wanting more. Not like the way I felt for Daisuke -- this was much more...consuming. Oh, I know...I should not feel that way, should I? Getting off on other people's suffering. That is a part of me that I would like to throw out with the Kaizer. Unfortunately, that is impossible.  
  
When he came to me I was stunned. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought that Takeru would want *me*. I am the embodiment of everything he hates so much. Well, that is Fate for you. Always meddling in the affairs of mortals. I am resigned to *my* fate, but I do *not* have to like it.  
  
But I get ahead of myself. What I am trying to explain should be told delicately. I will try to be as objective as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
I felt myself drawn to Daisuke when I first captured him, back when I was the Kaizer. My feelings were nebulous at first, just incoherent adolescent desires. But I was the Kaizer. Those desires turned on me, making me sadistic in my affection for the new leader of the Digidestined. I wasn't totally aware of my feelings until that soccer game. Something about the way he worshipped the ground I walked on made me feel hot. I wanted to show him who was master...So I singled him out.  
  
Oh, yes, I pretended outrage. I pretended that he had humiliated me, embarassed me in front of my team. But oh, if he only knew. I led him to me angry, full of rage at the capture of his friends. I forced him to obey me, and I couldn't stop. The overwhelming satisfaction I had for causing pain had taken control, full force. I made him kneel before me, call me Master. Shivers ran through me at that. I clenched my fists, grinning insanely. But the part of me that I had stifled cried out in pain. *That* part of me wanted to go to him, lift him to his feet, and cover him with kisses. But I choked it down. I had to.  
  
Let me step out of my narration for a moment. I feel I must describe my sadistic nature. Many people do not understand this side of me -- I'm not sure that I do. But it used to scare me and it scares me now. As the Kaizer, this hidden part of my psyche *was* me.  
  
I'm not a psychologist but I think it all stems from want of control. I felt my life spinning *out* of control after Osamu died, and I simply could not endure it. I fought to keep hold of the things I *could* hold -- my grades, my soccer-playing, my black-belt in judo, my eating habits...I even became anorexic for a short time, a classic case. But what I could control the most was how other people percieved me. I could put on a cool face at any time -- charm a reporter, lead my soccer team in battle, explain a complicated math problem. I found I was a master at manipulation.  
  
When I first came to the Digital World I was as innocent as anyone. Then everything changed -- Osamu was dead. I began to make up for the emptiness I felt in my very soul by inflicting pain. Making others feel that pain was like a drug. A heavy, addictive drug. I was constantly high on it, feeling its insane side-effects take control of me. But I was too doped up to care. One crack of my whip and endorphins flooded my system. My eyes would dialate, I would start to get hot. But enough about me.  
  
When Daisuke and I became jogress partners, I felt so complete. Everything I ever wanted was entangled in that one digilogical process. It is an exhilerating feeling to become one with someone, especially if that is the person you've been nursing a love for.  
  
Ah, Daisuke, will you ever learn? You put on that brave face to impress everyone, but all you end up doing is alienating them. I know, I've watched you. Oh, I've watched you. I know every detail of your body. I believe I could draw you from memory. But, I digress. I must return to my story.  
  
Let me start with the day that changed everything.  
  
It began like any other, the sun rising delicately over the horizon, a pale pink blush transforming the sky. I was awake as early as usual, despite the fact that it was the weekend. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast...  
  
Who am I kidding? I'm stalling, plain and simple. I wish I could just get over it, forget the whole nasty business ever occured. Damn.  
  
Takeru stopped by my house around 2:00 PM. I was suprised to see him, to say the least. We weren't enemies, but we weren't friends either. We are the two people in the group that never seem to interact much with one another. I was confused and frightened, however, by the look in his eyes. It meant business, and I had no doubt that what was coming would not be good. I motioned him inside, and after we got into my bedroom and I shut the door, he turned to me.  
  
"I don't understand you, Ichijouji..." I was taken aback by his straightforwardness.  
  
"What's there to understand?" I purred, walking slowly around him. He looked visibly nervous. He put out a hand to stop me from moving. That was when we both felt it.  
  
That spark of attraction hit us both like a lightening bolt. But both of us were too confused and shocked to act on it. A scarlet blush crept up Takeru's cheeks, and he turned away, desperate to hide his emotion from his former arch-enemy.  
  
I'm not proud of this. In fact, this is what I hate myself for. I could have left it be, swept Daisuke off his feet and lived happily ever after. Instead I felt the old feeling come over me. I needed to control this boy.  
  
I reached up, touching his hair. I sensually slipped off his hat, setting it down on the desk. I let my fingers explore his golden locks, and he let out a very shaky breath. I could see how he was trying to maintain control of his facilities, but I noticed how hard he was holding on to the sides of his shorts, and how his hands were shaking. I let my hand trace down the back of his head. I let my fingertips brush over his neck. And I let my old self back in.  
  
Before either of us knew what we were doing, we had our arms about each other and our lips locked together, tongues warring for posession of both mouths. We managed to make it up to my bed, climbing the ladder a difficult task for two horny teenagers. As soon as we reached the top, I pinned him to the bed, holding down both of his wrists on either side of his head. I kissed him like a cobra strikes -- quickly and without mercy. He moaned, trying to free his hands, wanting to touch me. I pushed down harder. Then I looked into his eyes. There was something intensely sexy about the wild look in them, that haunted gaze he had right before he punched the lights out of me in the Digital World. I moved my lips down to his throat, kissing and nipping at the supple flesh there. He closed his hungry eyes, throwing his head back and gasping. I knew we had gone too far but it was too late to turn back. Takeru thrust his hips upwards, craving contact. I gave it to him.  
  
This is not the part that I am ashamed of. If sex was all that happened, we could have come to a mutual agreement, put it behind us. Making love to the Keeper of Hope was not my crime. That I let him believe I had feelings for him was.  
  
We were drowsy and content, lying on my bed in disarray. Neither of us could believe what had just happened.  
  
"I ah...just wanted you to know...I'm not the kind of person to rush into things like this. I don't know what came over me..." Takeru was floundering.  
  
"I know...I'm not...either. I...hope...you aren't offended?" That was me, polite to a fault. I had just fucked him silly and I couldn't get past my damned formality.  
  
But the Kaizer had left. Where there was sadism there was now tenderness. I let my kindhearted nature take control again. But that was my mistake -- I should have...  
  
"Ken-chan?" I looked up, concerned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
I shook my head, a little fazed at his use of this particular honorific. "I'm just...kind of embarassed. I don't really know what I just did..."  
  
I really didn't. The last ten to twenty minutes had been a blur of desire and pleasure.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, then:  
  
"Do you regret doing this?" Takeru entwined his fingers in my hair.  
  
I shook my head again, smiling. "No." I drew him closer, kissing him again. But this time, it was no frenzied mistake. We were acting like we were in love.  
  
* * *  
  
Takeru and I could not stay away from each other. We were addicted. We could hardly be in the same room and not tear each others' clothes off. This posed some problems, of course -- in the Digiworld, it was difficult to get rid of our jogress partners long enough so that we could enjoy a short tumble in the foliage. Then Takeru started to fall for me.  
  
One Saturday morning when my parents were out shopping, Takeru and I were "watching TV" -- more like making out on the couch.  
  
"Mmmmm, Ken-chan...ooooh, don't stop!" Unfortunately for him, I did stop. I sat up abruptly. Takeru looked confused, running his fingers through his tawny hair.  
  
"Do you think we should be doing this?" I asked, hugging my knees to my chest. "I mean, isn't it kind of wrong to be fooling around with someone you don't have feelings for?" Takeru looked away. I could see he was hurt.  
  
I began to flounder. "You...ah, you don't, ah, have feelings for *me*...do you?" Our eyes met, and I cannot believe that I did not see it before. His eyes were full of wounded love. Oh, sweet Kami, protect my soul.  
  
I felt a rosy blush creep up my face. Of all the idiotic things to say, I abruptly said:  
  
"I think I might have feelings for you too." That was the kind side of me. The side that did not want to see my Takeru hurt. But that side of me inflicted more pain on him than my Kaizer persona ever could. Because I played at being sincere.  
  
It was not a complete lie; I really thought, in my concious mind, that I could have feelings for this boy. But deep in my subconcious, I knew that I did not. I knew I was still in love with Daisuke.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART I 


	2. The Darkness of Light

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own Digimon, never have, never will. Capice?  
  
~~~  
  
~Oh, Sweet Nightmare: Phase II~  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
~~~  
  
We went on for several months like this -- our pretend lover affair. I really could not care less whether I really had feelings for Takeru-chan. I was swept away in a flood of hormones. We both were. I could barely see past the flurry of hands and lips that was our relationship. After that one day on the couch, I never even considered that what we were doing was wrong. Neither of us did.  
  
Then I started to have nightmares.  
  
Horrible ones, the screaming kind, the production of Delta sleep, and the more concrete REM kind. Whichever they were at the moment, I hardly ever slept well anymore.  
  
Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, clutching the sheets and gasping. Pure terror would fill me, and I would be inconsolable the rest of the night, even though I had no recollection of what I had dreamed. Other times I would find myself screaming after a dream that I only knew too well.  
  
It would start in the desert. Thousands upon thousands of control spires would litter the sands, all destroyed. I would breathe a sigh of relief, happy they were finally gone. Then I would see Takeru. He would be sitting on a fallen control spire, swinging his legs and singing lightly. When he would see me, he would jump down, an accusatory smirk on his face.  
  
"How dare you come here, Ichijouji-sama?" he would say spitefully, clenching his fists. "I thought we told you you weren't welcome here anymore." Then I would look down and see that I was wearing my Kaizer uniform.  
  
"But...I'm not who you think! I'm not the Kaizer anymore!" I would throw down my glasses and desperately try to smooth down my wild hair. Then he would laugh, and begin kissing me. I would feel suffocated, trying to make myself pull away but not being successful.  
  
Then I would hear it.  
  
"Ken-chan! Help! Ken-chan!!!" Daisuke would scream from over the top of a sand dune. I would desperately try to pull away from Takeru, but he would only hold me tighter.  
  
"Takeru-san! Stop! I need to help Daisuke-kun!" I would yell, struggling against his arms. Finally, after a few moments of fighting him tooth and claw, I would break free, stumbling away and beginning to run across the sand. But I would barely be able to move. Takeru would pull me back. I would finally break past him and make if over the dune, to see Daisuke collapsed on the other side. I would run to him, taking him in my arms. Then I would notice I was back to wearing my normal outfit.  
  
"Ken-chan, I'm so glad you came..." Daisuke would say, touching my face. Then I would see Takeru coming over the dune, pulling me away from the dying boy. My legs would move involuntarily, and I would drop Daisuke to the ground. He would cry out in pain, and scream out my name as he disapeared into thousands of tiny shards, like a digimon.  
  
I would wake up, screaming and inconsolable. Afterwards I would look back on the dream with a sense of irony. The symbolism was so thick I could choke on it. I knew I had to break it off with Takeru. But I just could not.  
  
* * *  
  
Some people think I am wonderful. Some people think of me with disdain. Some people think I'm a monster. And some people downright hate me. Iori is one of the latter.  
  
Iori is still a strange child. After several years, he remains almost too serious, almost too polite. He strikes fear into the eyes of those that try to cross him, including me. I have to keep reminding myself that he is only a kid, albeit an odd kid, but a kid. But there is something very disconcerting about his eyes. Piercingly green, they both offset and call attention to his very Japanese looks. Every time he is around me, an aura of anger and hatred wafts around the room. I do not mind, really, it is just a little frightening to be on the bad side of this boy.  
  
I was suprised when he sought me out.  
  
"I know there's something wrong, Ichijouji-san." I was taken aback by his bluntness. "I can tell you're not yourself. And it bothers me." I was almost touched that he was worried.  
  
"You're...worried about me, Iori-kun?" I raised one eyebrow.  
  
"No! Well...I'm worried that you might go all Digital Kaizer on us again."  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" I took the tone of an adult responding to a small and silly child. This made Iori furious.  
  
"Fine! *Don't* tell me what's wrong. See if I care!" He turned around and made like he was going to leave. I stood passivly, leaning on the doorframe. I knew his curiosity would get the better of him.  
  
He turned around again. "So what if I'm worried about you, Ichijouji-san. You are a Digidestined, even if I'm not sure I like you."  
  
I was suprised. I expected him to go all good little righteous Digidestined on me. But I kept my suprise under tabs. "So what if there's something wrong? Even if there was, it would have nothing to do with you."  
  
Iori's eyes darkened. He hated to be left out. He gritted his teeth, his eyes going all squinty and eerie. "Fine, then, I don't care. If you're going to be like that I might as well let what's eating you swallow you whole." He really left this time, slamming the door in my face.  
  
I felt a marginal amount of guilt. Maybe I had been too harsh on the kid. But he should learn to leave good enough alone.  
  
* * *  
  
I had to talk to someone. Iori was out of the question. He was too young to understand the suffering of the lovesick. Miyako was too lovesick herself to be of any help. I could not go to Takeru, just yet -- I was too worried about him to make any sudden moves out of the nest. He was acting too moody as of late -- I was worried what I had to say might drive him over the edge. Daisuke, too, was out of the question. How could I explain to him that the reason I wanted out of the relationship with Takeru was so I could get into a relationship with him? It would feel too much like adultery. The only one left was Hikari.  
  
I didn't really like Hikari that much. She was nice, but too sickeningly sweet for my taste. She did, however, have the same taint of evil in her soul as I. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow.  
  
I came across her at the park by accident. I had meant to seek her out later, but the opportunity had just presented itself. She was sitting on a park bench, reading Dostoyevsky's "Crime and Punishment". I didn't know she was into that kind of reading. I could relate very strongly to Raskolnikov.  
  
I sat next to her on the park bench. "Hello, Hikari-san," I said simply, leaning back and resting my arms on the back of the bench. She looked up from her reading, startled. The look of surprise was soon replaced with that of puzzlement. I could tell she was trying to figure out why the hell I was talking to her. Suddenly I had a sick fantasy of crushing her neck between my hands. But I forced it down, thinking of ice-cream. Thinking of Daisuke. Thinking of ice-cream *and* Daisuke...mmmmmmm...  
  
"Ichijouji-kun?" Hikari had managed to speak. I looked up quickly. "Did you want to talk about something?"  
  
I smiled pleasantly. "You know, I don't think Raskolnikov should have dragged Sonya into his mess of a life. She became absolutely devoted to him...she even followed him to Siberia, sharing his prison sentence. But I think that was a mistake. She lost several years of her life to a maniacal axe-murderer. But that's true love for you." Hikari looked at me, puzzled. She still didn't know why the hell I was talking to her.  
  
"Yout point...?" She could be very blunt when she wanted.  
  
"I don't think he would want me to be telling you this." I suddenly realized that I maybe should not divulge Takeru's naughty secret to his best friend. But then again...she might be able to talk him off me.  
  
"Who? Who wouldn't want you to tell me, Ken-kun?" I was surprised at her use of my given name. We were not that close. I pretended that I had not noticed.  
  
"Takeru-chan." The "-chan" was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Months of intimate relations make the using of it inconsequential.  
  
Hikari looked a little puzzled at the use of the honorific. Then a revalation came over her. "I see," she said simply, placing a bookmark between the pages of her book and setting it on the park bench. Then she leaned back, right into the arm I had stretched out on the back of the bench. She was very pretty, for a girl.  
  
I mentally smacked myself. "What is wrong with you, Ichijouji?" I thought, "You jumped on Takeru, you want to jump on Daisuke, and now you're having impure thoughts about Hikari? You are one sick bastard." I quickly moved my arm.  
  
"You've known Takeru for a really long time, right?" She nodded. "Well, see, that's my problem. I don't really know him that well. We kind of...well, fell into a relationship with no life preservers..." She nodded again. "Everything would be fine if I hadn't...er..." Hikari looked at me expectantly. "...told him I loved him." I covered my eyes with one hand. "I feel like such an idiot. If I hadn't been so blinded by physical desire that I thought was love..."  
  
"Is there someone else?" Hikari asked nochalantly. I uncovered my eyes, looking at her, startled. The rumors must be true. She *can* read minds.  
  
"Er, yes..." I felt a blush tingle up my cheeks. "But I haven't done anything with them! I haven't even told them..." I did not even want to reveal the gender of my infatuation.  
  
Hikari smiled. "Daisuke will be pleased, I think."  
  
I stared at her. "How did you know?" Now I knew she was psychic.  
  
"No reason. I guessed. By all signs I'm right." Sweet Kami, give me patience. The smug little smile she had on her face was enough to make me want to smack her.  
  
"Yes, fine, I like Daisuke. Are you happy?" I crossed my arms, a little annoyed.  
  
"Ken-kun, you know what you have to do. Takeru-chan is the one you should be talking to, not me. And I know you know that."  
  
I nodded. She had hit the nail on the head. "You don't think any less of me for being this fickle, do you?"  
  
"Of course I don't. I mean, look at me! Until recently I let both Takeru-chan and Daisuke-kun think I liked them. Don't talk to me about being fickle." I smiled as she rose from the bench. Hikari understood me. I was surprised. I was even more surprised when she bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "Good luck," she said softly, walking away into the sunset.  
  
I knew what I had to do.  
  
* * *  
  
END PHASE II  
  
* * * 


	3. The Object of Her Affections

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Digimon...Wish I did! Wish I owned Ken and Daisuke, too, so I could make them...ahh, never mind. nosebleed  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm sure getting off topic on this one! This story is evolving on its own. I actually wasn't really sure what I was going to write when I started, so I guess this is as good as anything...hmmm. The overall wrongness continues. Even more than before, heh heh heh...(I'm having a lot of fun with this story!!!)  
  
~~~  
  
~Oh, Sweet Nightmare: Phase III~  
~The Object of Her Affections~  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
~~~  
  
Well, my plan to initiate Takeru into my plans involving Daisuke was a complete flop. I chickened out.  
  
I tried to tell him how I felt but hormones just got in the way. Our encounter turned into nothing but a love fest. I just cannot win.  
  
By the time I left him, several hours later, a little piece of anger was smoldering inside me. By the time I got home I was furious. I slammed into my room, beginning to punch the lights out of a pillow.  
  
"Ken, what's wrong?" Minomon asked from the top of my bunk.  
  
"Nothing...is...wrong..." I replied, clenching my teeth, my punches accentuating every word. Minomon did not look so sure.  
  
"I know you Ken, and I know when something is wrong. Why won't you tell me?" He looked a little hurt. I stopped punching, tears beginning to stream from my eyes. I fell to my knees.  
  
"Damn it, Minomon! Why am I so fucked up???" I demanded, covering my face with my hands. He came over and snuggled up to me, patting me reassuringly with his little paws. I gathered him in my arms, glad of a companion who did not require explanations. I sat there, just like that, crying my heart out for longer than I could keep track of. Like I said earlier, I just cannot win.  
  
* * *  
  
Everything changed again in the Digital World a few weeks later. We were fighting an enemy that I would rather not get into at the moment. To fight her, we needed to find devices, called Program Amplifiers, that were scattered throughout the Digital World. I would explain further, but that is another story, which shall be told another time. (I read entirely too many children's books.) We had split up to find the PA's, as Koushirou called them. He has a cute acronym for everything.  
  
I sensed trouble a little while after we separated from the others. I knew it was a stupid idea all along, but the others insisted it would be better this way. We would be able to cover more ground and come up with the PA that was hidden in the forest much quicker. I understood that advantage, but I also understood that it was sheer suicide to split up. However, no one would listen to me. As usual. So much for being a part of the team.  
  
So, in defiance of the rest of the Digidestined, I followed closely, but unseen, alongside Daisuke. Just to be safe.  
  
And I was right. As usual. Why in the Digiworld would Yukionnamon miss this chance to bump off the Digidestined, one by one, split up in a large forest with no verbal means of communication? She decided to start with Daisuke, I supposed, because he is the leader. I was, unfortunately, occupied. I had found the PA, and was trying to encode the necessary information for us to utilize its power when I heard crashes and explosions coming from a little way off.  
  
"Shit! Why wasn't I paying attention, Wormmon?" I berated myself as I covered the PA with leaves. There was no use in Yukionnamon finding *it*, too. I grabbed Wormmon, running as fast as I could toward the sound. Then I heard it. Daisuke let out a scream of agony, making my blood run cold. I ran on, in absolute terror, as I imagined what had happened to my Daisuke. I finally cleared the trees, running into a large clearing. XV-mon was beat up pretty badly. No wonder -- Yukionnamon was an Ultimate.   
Then I saw him. Daisuke. He was lying on the ground, moaning in agony, clutching his side. I ran to him, holding him in my arms.  
  
"Ken...chan..." he gasped around his pain. I stroked his face, trying to quiet him. Tears streamed from his eyes as he tried to breath normally. Stomach wounds are the most painful, I'm told. In battle, men with both legs missing never cry out in agony as those that have taken a piece of shrapnel in the abdomen will.  
  
"You!" I raised my head, staring with an intense hatred at the girl-like digimon standing before us. She tossed her hair, playing with an azure lock of it as she stared me up and down.  
  
"Ah yes, my little Ichijouji-sama..." She laughed, her black painted lips parting into a devious smile. "I know what you are about." She placed both hands on her hips, narrowing her purple eyes seductively. "I'll tell you what you could do if you want me to help him..."  
  
A well of hatred and loathing came spilling up through my soul. It was just my luck to have the next Dark Master in love with me. Like Arukenimon, she stalked me unmercifully. But unlike Arukenimon, her ministrations had turned a little...naughty.  
  
"I'll never love you," I said menacingly.  
  
"Ohhh, I'm not asking you to do that," she answered. "Well, not in the way you're thinking of." She raised her eyebrow suggestively.  
  
I clenched my fist. "Wormmon, evolve!" Wormmon was enveloped in a greenish light.  
  
"Wormmon evolve to...Stingmon!" The giant insect-like digimon hovered in the air. "Spiking Strike!" he said, charging at Yukionnamon. She hopped deftly out of the way as Stingmon hit the ground next to her. She leaped on his back.  
  
"Stingmon! No!!!" I yelled, as Yukionnamon prepared to attack. I screamed out with all my might. "Jogress evolve!!!" Stingmon and XV-mon were bathed in light as they merged together.  
  
"XV-mon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"Jogress shinka...Paildoramon!" I sighed with relief as our digimon turned towards Yukionnamon. She grinned, her eyes filled with evil mirth.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" Paildoramon started to attack. I noticed with satisfaction that Yukionnamon was not getting by unscathed. I turned my attention once again to Daisuke. He was barely breathing. I turned him over, untucking his shirt to examine his wound.  
  
"Sword of Damnation!" Yukionnamon screamed.  
  
Nothing. No blood, no bruising, nothing. But he was still moaning in pain.  
  
"What did you do to him?!?" I screamed at Yukionnamon. She just laughed, flipping her hair. Her words rang in my head: *I'll tell you what you could do if you want me to help him...*  
  
"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped fighting, and Yukionnamon smiled evilly.  
  
"I'll do what you want, Yukionnamon," I said dejectedly. "But you have to promise to help him! And you have to promise to let me go afterwards! And stop attacking our digimon." Yukionnamon nodded, holding both hands out so that we could see she was not lying. She leaped down from the tree she was standing in to stand by me. To my shock, she was a half a head shorter. I always invisioned her to be larger and more menacing, but all I saw now was a small girl with blue hair and icy purple eyes, bedecked in a white, off-the-shoulder dress. I tried to steel myself for what I was about to do. I tried to see her as human. My mistake. She grinned, taking my hand forcefully. She used her other hand to wave complicated patterns in the air.  
  
"Teleportation!"  
  
We landed in a dark room. Yukionnamon snapped, and light flooded the place. I grimaced. The journey had given me a headache.  
  
"Alright, Ken-sama," she said jokingly. "Where shall we start?"  
  
I pointed to Daisuke, who was unconcious on the floor.  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine for a couple of hours. He's out cold! What a pity." Cruel pleasure dripped from her voice and from her eyes.  
  
"At least make him comfortable." I wanted to think that what I planned to do would accomplish something. Yukionnamon smiled, then snapped. A bed flipped down from the wall. I lifted Daisuke into my arms, setting him on it and tucking the covers around him.  
  
"I hope you'll be alright," I whispered, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"That's enough of that. Come with me," Yukionnamon said alluringly. I followed dejectedly, unable to believe what I was doing. I felt physically ill. I tried to see her as attractive, tried to see past her evil. But I could not. It is true that she had a beautiful face and figure, an icy cold beauty that chilled you to the bone.  
  
I hoped I would not freeze.  
  
* * *  
  
It is easy to mistake some digimon for humans. But when it comes down to it, humans and digimon are truly different species. So it was with Yukionnamon. Thinking about it hurts, so I would rather not delve into the logistics of the act of love between a human and a digimon. All I will say is -- it's different.  
  
After my two hours were up, I turned away, violated and ashamed. Yukionnamon snapped her fingers, teleporting away. I could still hear her laugh after she was gone.  
  
I curled up in the fetal position, tears making their way down my face. Why did I do this? How could I let her take advantage of me like that? Rape me as she did? I realized that I was shaking all over.  
  
Daisuke. I had wanted to save him. I sat up in the bed, shuddering sobs wracking my body. I felt sick. I could still feel her icy skin on mine. I got out from underneath the covers, unable to shake off the feeling of nausea. I staggered a few steps, then vomited all over the floor. I felt lightheaded. I had a feeling she had put something in that drink she gave me before we started. I had drunk it anyway, hoping it would make me enjoy what I was about to do. No such luck. When I was finished, I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, still feeling nauseous. I tried to snap, the way Yukionnamon had, to turn on the lights, but my hands were shaking too hard. After a moment of great difficulty, I managed to snap, and the lights came on.  
  
My clothes were where I had left them -- on an overstuffed easy chair in the corner. I made my way shakily over to them, almost collapsing on the floor. I sat on the ottoman, my head between my knees as I waited for my dizzy spell to pass. Whatever she had me doped up on, it was strong. What a sick little bitch. She's a bigger sadist than I am.  
  
After a few minutes, I was able to pull on some clothing. Boxers. Pants. Shirt. I could not button it, but I did not let that worry me. I slowly and with great difficulty pulled on my socks and shoes, leaving the latter untied. My motor functions were quite a bit affected by the drug.  
  
I made my way down the hall, leaning on the wall the whole way. I finally got to the room where Daisuke was unconcious. I staggered toward the bed, collapsing on it in a dead faint.  
  
* * *  
  
When I came to, we were both in a dungeon.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn..." I repeated that one word like a mantra. Why did I trust that bitchy Ice Queen? I did what she wanted me to do, but she had not kept up her end of the bargain. At least Daisuke was sleeping peacefully, his forehead smooth from the wrinkles of continued pain. Maybe she had kept up her side of the bargain. But I was naive.  
  
"Hello, Ken-sama!" I heard her say. I whirled around, trying to find the location of the voice. "Oh, darling, don't exert yourself. I'm speaking through a loudspeaker. Do you really think me stupid enough to come down there myself?" She laughed. I grimaced.  
  
"You minx! You lied to me!!!" I screamed in fury, ignoring the pounding in my head.  
  
"Of course I lied to you! You should have figured that out earlier, you silly little boy! And you're supposed to be the genious!" She screamed with laughter.  
  
Oh, how I had been violated. Oh sweet Kami, how I had been violated.  
  
"Oh, and do you want to know something, Ken-sama? Daisuke's just *fine*! What I did to him was temporary -- it would have worn off in an hour, tops. You should think harder before you act, koibito-sama!" The loudspeaker cut off in the middle of her insane laughter.  
  
I curled up next to Daisuke, waiting for death to come. I certainly felt it would come soon. My anger had masked most of my physical symptoms. After I began to relax, they came back full force. I started shaking once again, almost going into a seizure. My head was still pounding, and it got worse when bright lights started flashing across my vision. I covered my eyes, trying to shut them out, but it did not help. I screamed in pain, blackness closing over my head.  
  
When I came to, the pain had dulled to a slow throbbing, and Daisuke was stroking my hair. I took in a shaky breath.  
  
"What happened." No question, just a statement of my ignorance.  
  
Daisuke held me close. "You blacked out, I guess...I don't remember anything after we were attacked by Yukionnamon." This too, was matter of fact. We just as well might have been sitting in the park rather than a dungeon.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" I asked, closing my eyes once again. There was silence. Then:  
  
"What did she do to you." This was stern, borderline angry. Daisuke might have been a little stupid, but he was no fool. He could tell it was not just my head that was hurt. Being a jogress partner opens you up for insight.  
  
"I'd rather not explain." My voice was cold, expressionless. I wanted to push him away, far away, where he would never know what happened.  
  
"Ken." He touched my face.  
  
"I don't want to think about it. I don't want to remember." I turned my head away. Daisuke forced my head back to where he could see my face.  
  
"Stop," I hissed. "Just leave me be!"  
  
"No!" He was getting angry, now. "I hate it when you keep things in like this. This is how you got to be Kaizer, by penting things up inside! Tell me, damn it!"  
  
I began to cry. The intense horror of it all had finally caught up to me. Before, I felt ashamed, violated, disgusted by what I had done. Then, in that one moment, I understood how I had gotten us backed up against the wall. With no digimon, no weapons, no hope.  
  
No hope. And I had fucked her for nothing.  
  
Tears streamed down my face as my body was wracked with sobs. Daisuke held me closer still, and I cried hot tears into his shirt.  
  
"It's...all...my...fault," I gasped out between sobs.  
  
* * *  
  
After that, I do not remember much. I know somehow I managed to sob out my story to Daisuke, and that somehow we escaped. I think I remember looking out of a hole in the wall and seeing Shakkoumon and Sylphimon hovering there, light spilling into our cell.  
  
The drug Yukionnamon had used on me took its toll on my system. Somehow I do not think she meant to hurt me that badly, but it is impossible to know for sure. I do know, however, that in the resulting battle, she was destroyed. Not that that really made a dent in the evil population of the Digital World, but it gave me a deep-seated satisfaction.  
  
~~~  
  
END PHASE 3  
  
~~~ 


	4. I Thought I Was Unshackled

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. No shit, Sherlock.  
  
A/N: Wow, this story is just running away with itself. I suppose the whole episode with Yukionnamon was to show how Ken and Dai were getting closer, heh...I originally intended to end the story in that chapter. Teach me to try to plan out my writing...Anyway, here's the fourth part...I might try and make it five. I'm obsessive about round numbers. This is a little OOC for Daisuke, but well, it's a couple of years after 02, so he may change. ^_^ I also think this is starting to be more of a Daiken as apposed to a Kensuke. I'm really not sure which I enjoy more...muahaha...  
  
~~~  
  
~Oh, Sweet Nightmare: Phase IV~  
~I Thought I Was Unshackled~  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
~~~  
  
You may be wondering about the long term affects Yukionnamon had on me. To tell you the truth, there were not many. I did turn bitter, a little -- for a while I was afraid to trust anyone again.  
  
But Takeru helped me out of that. He spoke, I listened. Then I understood. Now I was in his debt.  
  
You also may be wondering how I got on with Daisuke after that. Did we confess our mutual love in the moonlight under the cherry trees? Did I keep worshipping him from afar, later pining away at his seeming indifference, causing him to realize how much he needs me, then committing hari kiri, our souls uniting forever in Heaven? Did I send him anonymous love letters, waiting and hoping for the day that he would realize who sent them?  
  
What a load of bullshit. Things did not change, not really. Well, not for a little while, anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
This change occured several weeks after the Yukionnamon Incident. I had been out of the hospital for a week, and was now strong enough to get out of bed. My mother was as overprotective as usual, and would not let me have any visitors, which I felt more than my injuries. Weeks of isolation. Weeks of little or no human contact. I had not realized until then how dependent I am on it.  
  
But the day had come when I could go back to the Digital World. The other Digidestined had planned a picnic there, to celebrate me getting back on my feet. I was moved at this, but then a wave of sarcasm choked me. *If they hadn't forced everyone to split up, this never would have happened. It's their fault. Their fault.* I forced it down, but the joy I had felt about my friends had gone. Damn it all to hell, anyway.  
  
I met them in the Digital World, and I at once craved isolation. I am a strange creature, one of paradox and paroxym. Their light mortal banter disgusted me.  
  
*What is wrong with me?* the gentle Ken asked.  
  
*There is nothing wrong with me. This is who I am.* said the Kaizer.  
  
*Don't you mean, "who =we= are"?* asked the gentle Ken.  
  
*I suppose I do. I am you and you are me, after all...Although I would prefer if it was just me, goody-goody kind boy.* The Kaizer grins.  
  
*Sticks and stones...*  
  
*Oh, just stop. You aren't fooling anyone, you hypocritical bastard.*  
  
The kind Ken looks insulted. *Excuse me?*  
  
*You heard me,* the Kaizer snarls. *You know very well what I meant, too. You pretend to have changed but you're still just me, with a different hairstyle, new outfit, and all the same sadistic thought patterns. How typical of you, Ichijouji.*  
  
I broke out of my reverie. I did not think the doctors were right in saying I was sane.  
  
"I'm glad to have you back, Ken-kun," Takeru said from across the circle. I looked up, meeting his eyes. It was still there, the love. If at all possible, it had grown.  
  
Oh, Kami, no. This was getting worse all the time.  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke beckoned me from the forest. I had followed, curious to know what he had to say to me that he could not say in front of the others. He stopped a little ways into the forest, turning around and capturing my eyes.  
  
"I wanted to thank you..." I was taken aback. Thank me for what? "...For saving my life," he answered my unspoken question.  
  
Confusion and the discomfort of misunderstanding began to eat away at my brain. "But I didn't save your life, Daisuke-kun..." He smiled.  
  
"I know you didn't actually. But you didn't know that I wasn't dying -- you didn't know that Yukionnamon had tricked you. You...did what you did to save me and I'm greatful."  
  
A little shard of confusion poked through to my cerebral cortex. I was speechless. Never in my life had I been at such a loss for words. I was usually the master of the awkward pause, the conversational charmer.  
  
Daisuke picked up on my floundering and acted on part instinct, part desire, and part absolute insanity. He reached up, pulling me down to his level, kissing me hard on the lips. I stiffened, my brain shutting down completely. I was afraid to move, afraid if I did he would stop and that I would lose him forever.  
  
But my brain had just stopped working. If he had let go of me I would have fallen. *If* he let go, which was not happening any time soon. I began to relax as I regained a little control of my senses. Sight. That was always good. I could see him, his eyes closed, a pink tinge covering his cheeks. OK, hearing. I sorted out the different sounds. Digi-birds chirping, digi-leaves rustling, the softly smacking noise that Daisuke made kissing me. Next: smell. Not much there anyway; there was a summery sort of smell in the air, combined with the smell of Daisuke's shampoo. Touch. Oh, yes. Daisuke had one hand cupped around my neck, holding my head in place. The other was in no certain position around my waist. The breeze was blowing against my hair. Then there were his lips. Silky soft and against mine, they were enough to make me swoon right then and there. Then at last, taste. Oh...sweet...Kami...He tasted of the chocolate truffle he had just eaten, as well as of pecans. Pecans covered in maple syrup. Kami, take pity on my soul.  
  
That was when my voice box recovered from the shock. I let out a muffled moan, becoming aware that my mobility and motor functions had also returned. I pulled him closer, my hands roaming across his back. Little shocks of pleasure shot up through my chest as he kissed me harder, forcing me to open my mouth, which I did without hesitation.  
  
It just felt so...right. Ohhhhh, Kami, did it feel right...  
  
Our tongues were making no certain movements, they were just locked together in exploritary motion. I could feel all my internal organs turning to mush. I never thought it would feel so good.  
  
Then I heard it. A gasp from behind me shook me out of my near-drunk state. My euphoria fled on wings of betrayl.  
  
I watched, in shock, as Takeru turned and ran. I followed, leaving a bemused but aroused Daisuke in my wake.  
  
* * *  
  
I followed Takeru for quite some time. He did not know I had come after him, and I thought he would keep running all day. Then he ran into Hikari. I felt like an unwelcome intruder, so I hid, the voyeur that I am. She and Tailmon were gathering flowers in a small clearing. A typical female occupation. Takeru stopped, dangerous anger smouldering near the surface of his skin. He walked nonchalantly up to Hikari, peering into her basket.  
  
"Hello, Hikari-chan," Takeru said, cheerfully.  
  
Hikari smiled at him. "Hello, Takeru-kun," she replied, a tiny bit puzzled. Suddenly he had his arms around her.  
  
"I need you, Hikari...I love you...My caring for you is deeper than anything I've ever felt before..." Hikari looked partially delighted, partially confused, and partially frightened.  
  
"Ah, Takeru-kun? Do you think you're rushing into things?" He shook his head.  
  
"You are my hikari, Hikari. I need you..." From where I was standing I was sure this would not be good. He had that wild look in his eyes again.  
  
"Takeru, you're scaring me..." All of the other emotions had left Hikari, and the fear had taken control. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I've never been better in my life. I'm holding you in my arms, aren't I?" Ah, Takeru, always the flatterer, always the flirt.  
  
"Yes..." Hikari had lost a little of the fear, and her expression expressed mostly confusion. But the fear returned when Takeru started kissing her. Hard.  
  
At first she let him, possibly seeming to enjoy it. Then, I was afraid he was bruising her lips with the merciless attack of the predator. She began to struggle, trying to push him away.  
  
"Hey!" Tailmon sensed something was wrong. "Takeru-kun, what are you doing?"  
  
Hikari managed to get away for a moment, and he said, almost evilly, "Oh, Hikari, don't you want me? I'm yours. Forever." The wild look of desire had permeated his entire being.  
  
"Takeru, stop! This isn't you! Stop!" Hikari was wildly struggling, now. I could not stand it any longer. I burst out of the foliage, helping Tailmon to tug the two apart. Hikari stood behind me, a look of pure shock written across her face. Takeru was wildly struggling against me.  
  
"Ken-chan, no, stop, you don't know what you're doing..." He trailed off as he realized just what *he* had been about to do.  
  
"Oh, Kami, oh...Hikari-chan...I'm so sorry..." He abruptly sat down on the ground and started to cry. Hikari dropped to her knees, holding her best friend of eight years to her. Takeru took huge shuddering sobs, and Hikari did her best to calm them. I paced up and down. Up and down. Desperate, I needed to cry, too, but I did not. I kept pacing, trying to make my body catch up with my thoughts.  
  
Now he knew. I completely blew this one. I meant to tell him before. I meant to break it off before it turned to this. I did not mean to turn adulturer. I could not imagine what he must think of me. A deep pall of shame clouded my heart. Good Kami, what have I done?  
  
* * *  
  
The heart is a strange place. Filled with longings, desires, and dreams, it is easy to get lost within the silky red folds of it. I knew *I* had.  
  
After that day I felt a tenderness towards Takeru that had never been there before. I felt I was responsible for his angst, and I wanted to kiss away the tears. It was a maternal sort of instinct.  
  
I never stopped thinking about Daisuke. I had not seen him since I ran away from his kiss. Ohhhh...that kiss was the most exhilerating thing I had ever experienced. It was the perfect mating of oneness and sexual desire that I had never experienced with Takeru. Takeru needed no love for himself. He gave it all away because of his selfless persona. At first I enjoyed this. But I wanted to give, too.  
  
I considered seeking Daisuke out, making him understand. But that was unecessary. He came to me. I led him to my room, unsure of what to think. As soon as I had closed the door, he touched my face, cupping the side of it in his palm, running his thumb over my cheekbone. I closed my eyes, letting out a long, shaky sigh. I pushed into his hand like a wild animal wanting to be touched.  
  
"Why did you run away? The other day?" The contact between us had definately had its effect on Daisuke. His voice was a little huskier than usual. I did not care to answer, so I kissed him. The same emotion that had posessed me the other day came flooding back, full force. He let his arms dangle around my neck, palms pressed against my back. I wrapped mine around his waist, feeling with a detatched wonder how his chest rose and fell with every breath. I could feel his heart beat, we were so close. But that could have been mine. Or both beating as one.  
  
I felt the same sensation as before -- the way my insides would melt, the way I felt like putty in his arms. Despite my need to control, I wanted Daisuke to control *me*. I wanted to submit to his every whim, be his toy, his plaything. His slave...Little shivers ran up and down my spine as Daisuke slipped one hand in my shirt. As our flesh made contact, I let in a sharp intake of breath, moaning slightly around Daisuke's tongue. He echoed the moan, pulling me closer. Our hips pressed together, and it was too late to stop. Both of us were too far gone for that. I slowly wilted to the ground, my legs giving out under me as Daisuke's other hand slid down to squeeze my ass. I pulled him down on top of me, my nails digging through the fabric of his shirt as he began kissing and sucking at my neck. He left a trail of kisses to my ear.  
  
"Ohhhhh...Dai...suke...-chan..." I moaned, in rapture. I almost regretted becoming an atheist. This was a truly religious experience.  
  
You can probably guess what happens next. For the sake of not revealing more than is necessary about my *personal* personal life, I believe I will stop there.  
  
But I will tell you that the sex was mind-blowing. I have never in my life felt anything so nearly spiritual but so sensual at at the same time. A slow blush creeps up my cheeks, in fact, every time I think of it.   
Daisuke is absolutely amazing in bed.  
  
~~~  
  
END PHASE 4  
  
~~~ 


	5. Two's Company; the Rest is Rather Messy

Disclaimer: Don't own it...  
  
A/N: Heh heh heh...be prepared for some fun!!!!!  
  
~~~  
  
~Oh, Sweet Nightmare~  
~Two's Company; the Rest Is Rather Messy~  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
~~~  
  
I sat on the couch, flipping through TV stations. But my heart was not in it.  
  
I was two-timing, pure and simple. But this time, I was not at the end of one relationship. After the incident in the forest, I felt closer to Takeru. I cared about him, and our relationship reflected that. Oy vey.  
  
I settled on the Home Shopping Network. Nothing too intellectual, that would need the majority of my brain to comprehend, just inconsequential images and voices. I let my mind slip into a well known state.  
  
*You know what you ought to do,* said the Kaizer.  
  
*No, actually I don't,* said Ken, nonchalantly eating a popsicle.  
  
*You ought to...Hey, have you ever noticed what a sexy bitch you are?* The Kaizer grinned, borderline evilly.  
  
*Ah, well...If I'm a sexy bitch, it must mean you are too...We are the same person, after all...* Ken said, getting a sexy look on his face.  
  
*Why, yes, you're right. We do have a sexy little ass, for one thing...*  
  
Ken nodded. *And stunning eyes the color of sapphires. Even if we are a little effeminate...* The popsicle started to drip on his hand.  
  
*Who said anything about being effeminate???* the Kaizer snarled.  
  
*Oh, you know, the longish hair, the slender figure...* He began licking the lemon-flavored syrup off his hand.  
  
*I ought to kill you right now,* the Kaizer said, fingering his whip.  
  
*Oh, but we make so many people hot! Both girls and guys...*  
  
*Yeah, I suppose you're right.* The Kaizer studied his whip handle, then looked up with a devious smile on his face. *You make =me= hot...*  
  
Ken was taken aback by that statement. *Umm, yeah, I suppose you do too.*  
  
*Really? Shall we have a little fun?* The Kaizer set down the whip, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
*Oh, maybe we shouldn't...but I'm game,* Ken said, smiling sexily, blowing on a loose piece of hair. He licked the popsicle, then slipped the whole thing in his mouth, pulling it back out slowly and sensually, eyes hooded.  
  
The Kaizer was at a loss for words. He just stared at the display, a pink blush finding its way up his cheeks, getting more than a little aroused. *Let's go!* he yelled, tackling Ken and beginning to madly kiss him...  
  
I sat up with a start. Where do these weird-ass fantasies *come* from???  
  
I made my way over to a mirror, studying my reflection. I suppose I *did* look a little effeminate. But that is not a *bad* thing, necessarily...My eyes really are stunning. I smiled at my reflection.  
  
"Sexy bitch," I whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
I met up with Hikari in the park again. Despite my initial impression, she was not as air-headish as I had originally thought. She actually was not a bad person to talk to.  
  
"Hey, Ken-kun," she said as I sat down next to her on the park bench. This time she was reading "The Neverending Story". This girl sure has a varied reading list.  
  
"Hey, Hikari-san," I said poilitely. She smiled, placing a bookmark in the book and once again setting it down beside her on the bench.  
  
"What is it this time?" she said, a little touch of humor coloring her voice.  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." I paused for a moment, then my voice took on a little of a panicked tone. "I can't get out of a relationship with Takeru! I've tried, but I just can't go suddenly cold-turkey!!! I'm addicted..." I covered my face with my hands.  
  
Hikari patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to make the right decision when the time comes."  
  
"I wish I was so sure of that," I said almost disparingly, flopping my hands down on the bench. "I care for Takeru! I really do! I would kill anyone who hurt him...But it feels so right to be with Daisuke..."  
  
Hikari moved a little closer, covering my hand with her own. "Like I said, I'm sure you'll be able to make the right decision when the time comes." In her voice, I could sense a little...desire?????  
  
I internally began the initial stages of panic. I did not like where this was going.  
  
Hikari twisted around a little, placing her hands on either side of me on the bench, her face inches from mine. There was something very captivating about her eyes. They were almost ruby-red. I do not think I have ever seen anyone with that color eyes up close. I felt like a deer in the headlights. I could not move.  
  
Hikari smiled a little bit, touching her forehead to mine. "I'm sure you'll know, Ken-sama..." I gulped. She slowly let her lips brush mine. They were soft and foreign, like rose petals. She smelled delicately of strawberries.  
  
Then my panic mechanism fully kicked in. I pushed her off me, leaping up and dodging around the bench.  
  
"Just...what do you think you're doing???" I gasped, eyeing her warily.  
  
"Having a little fun. Don't you ever think about having fun, Ken-sama?" She followed me around to the other side of the bench.  
  
"Stay away. No! I don't want this!" I ran around the other side, trying to keep the large wooden bench between us. She grabbed me over the top of it, and I felt cold. She laughed, icy purple eyes flashing at me.  
  
I woke up screaming.  
  
* * *  
  
I finally worked up the nerve to talk to Takeru about our relationship. Who would have known that the inspiration would come while in the Digiworld? We were having another picnic. No new enemy had shown themselves as of yet, so we were taking advantage of the quiet to enjoy the natural splendor of the Digital World. We had spread our blankets in the center courtyard of a beautiful ruin.  
  
Large blocks of marble were scattered all over the place, and little tufts of grass poked up between the flagstones. The building itself was magnificant, several stories high. Most of the walls and ceilings were gone, but there were enough rooms still intact to insure getting lost in the labrynth of hallways.  
  
Miyako and I were locked in a debate about the use of Page Builder programs versus HTML.   
  
"Why on earth would you just want to slap a few things on a page and call it a website? Code is the only way to go. A lot more of you gets put into the page that way. Plus, it is loads of fun...And, you can make sure that your pages show up just the way you want it in every type of browser," I said, confidant of my correctness in this particular subject.  
  
"No one types in a word processor in code anymore! Technology has moved beyond that, and soon it will be webpages that are not done in code anymore." She stuck her tongue out at me. I crossed my arms with a mock look of insult. "And to use a Page Builder program, you don't have to learn a computer language, so more people can make webpages. So there."  
  
Then I remembered. I was going to talk to Takeru. I looked around. Damn it! He must have gone on a walk or something.  
  
"Oh, like we need any more people making lame-ass excuses for webpages," I said sarcastically. Miyako crossed her arms, glaring. "Well, excuse me for a moment, my dear -- I need to find Takeru." I mockingly bowed before I walked away.  
  
"Hey, Patamon, have you seen Takeru anywhere?" Patamon was eating an ice-cream sandwich, the chocolate outside cookie part getting all over his paws.  
  
"Yeah, he and Daisuke went exploring in the ruins."  
  
"Thanks, Patamon, I really need to talk to him." I cursed inwardly. Why did Daisuke have to go exploring too? I needed to talk to Takeru alone. Maybe I could think of some way to temporarily get rid of Daisuke.  
  
The inside of the ruined building was cold and dank, a great contrast to the dry heat of the courtyard. I made my way inside, warily looking around. I could get the creeps if I stayed in here for a long time.  
  
I ran my hand along the left wall, making sure I would not lose my way among the maze-like corridors. I felt myself, yet again, slip into fantasy.  
  
*Oh, you're good, Ken-chan.* The Kaizer stroked Ken's hair, rubbing a lock of it between his fingers.  
  
*You weren't too shabby yourself,* Ken replied, running a finger down the Kaizer's chest. They both grinned, leaning in to kiss. The Kaizer pushed down, pinning Ken beneath him on the bed.  
  
*Oh, boy, do you make me hot...* he whispered. Ken just smiled knowingly, arching his back. Their fingers entwining, they began kissing in earnest. The Kaizer let his mouth slip down from Ken's leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it, you two! You're making me horny!!!" I yelled to my other two selves.  
  
*Who are you?* They said at the same time.  
  
"I'm both of you, combined. Do you think you could do that somewhere else? Other than IN MY MIND???"  
  
*Sorry,* Ken said sullenly, pulling down the shades.  
  
Ahhh, privacy at last.  
  
I am still very suprised at all the psychological tests I take that come back negative. I *must* have something wrong with me.  
  
Just then, I came upon Daisuke and Takeru.  
  
Making out on the floor.  
  
My mouth fell open in shock. This was a developement I had never seen coming. I leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Mmmm, ohhh, Daisuke...yes!" Takeru moaned as Daisuke started sucking on his ear. After my initial shock had worn off, I was starting to enjoy this. I told you I was a voyeur.  
  
I watched for a few minutes, neither boy noticing their silent audience. Then Daisuke started to unbutton Takeru's shirt. I thought I should make my presence known, before they started to do something they would really be embarassed about in front of me.  
  
"Ahem..." I cleared my throat, a look of amused irony on my face. I chuckled.  
  
Takeru pushed Daisuke off of him with a look of panic on his face. "Oh, no, Ken, it's not what you think..."  
  
"I'm sure. It's not like you aren't doing anything I haven't done...Same goes for you, Daisuke." I laughed again, grinning and putting my hands on my hips. "This is really very amusing!" I said, leaning on the doorframe once again.  
  
"Ahh...how long have you been there?" Daisuke asked.  
  
I looked at my watch. "Oh, about 4.7 minutes."  
  
Daisuke and Takeru looked at each other. Takeru started to rebutton his shirt.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to do that! I don't mind, really, at all!" I really did not. I cannot explain my complete lack of jealousy. Maybe then I felt completely justified fucking them both.  
  
"Yeah, Takeru...you don't have to do that..." I could tell Daisuke was getting a naughty idea. He stood up, coming over to me, taking my hands, and kissing me. He led me over to Takeru. "This could be a lot of fun..." he said, grinning suggestively. I nodded, comprehending perfectly. I grinned almost evilly.  
  
Takeru looked bemused for a moment, then put his arm around my waist. "Yeah, Ken, this could be quite a lot of fun..." I leaned down, kissing him on the lips. Daisuke began kissing my neck. We wilted down into one erotic pile.  
  
I have never been so aroused in my life.  
  
Did I ever really think that I could only have one lover?  
  
~~~  
  
END PHASE 5; END OF STORY  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THREESOME!!!! What did this end up being? A, um, Daikenkeru? Hehe...Isn't that just seksy? Man oh man, did this story get out of hand! I originally meant it to just end it as a Daiken...Well, R&R, people! I really want to know what you thought of it!  
  
Oh, and just a hint: the honorifics are all there for a reason. I planned it all out very carefully. ^_~  
  
Wow, it's done! I've been working on this story for three days almost straight! (Spring break, you know!) Well, now I have homework to do. Damn. It was so much fun while it lasted...^_^  
  
R&R R&R R&R!  
  
  
Heh, heh, heh...I'm writing a very fun fanfic. You may or may not want to read it...It's pretty whacked up, in more ways than one...OK, that wasn't the reason I'm emailing you. I'm just emailing you because you HAVE TO READ THIS ONE FIC!!!! It's absolutely amazing. OK, I *know* you're not that into Digimon, and I *know* you really aren't into yaoi, but this is more of a shounen-ai and if you could just overlook that part of it...eeerrrrrg...The addy is:  
  
  
  
If that doesn't work, or something, then you can search for me, Akira Ichijouji, and look under my favorites list: the fic is called "Reflections". And I read at least one Sailor Moon fic because you asked me to, so here's payback. ^_~  
  
~Mitsuko-chan 


End file.
